A new Selection
by SelectionGirls
Summary: When the letter for the Selection comes to Alyssa, she's pumped up. Thoughts swirl through her head: Will she be picked? Will she like the other girls? (SYOC closed)
1. SYOC Rules (not a chapter)

Hi everybody! I need this stuff for the characters- and by the way this is the selecting of Maxon's girls so keep that in mind.

Name-

Age-

Caste-

Appearance-

Personality-

Job-

Where they live-

Wealth-

Family tie- Like if they have any connections to any other countries


	2. The Selection

"Alyssa! Come here!" Mom shouts. "I have to go run some errands, want to come?"

"Go where?" I ask as I jump down the steps.

She rolls her eyes as if it were a ridiculous question. "To the store." She says, "We're low on popcorn and I need body soap."

"Okay," I say. "Give me five minutes to get dressed."

My name is Alyssa Carver. I'm a typical Three that lives in Hansport. My mother and father are teachers. Unlike them, I want to pursue a career as an author, but right now I just read books to the younger kids at their school.

"Are you ready?" Mom asks five minutes later. "I want to get home before eight!"

"I know, me too," I assure her. "And, yes, I am ready. Let's go!" I grab her keys for her and rush out the door.

* * *

 **Eight O'Clock...**

"So you know who they are already?" I overhear Gavril, the exciting one- the king's announcements are boring, sorry -say as Mom and I fall onto the couch. Dad raises an eyebrow.

"Just a few, just a few," The king says, giving a forced smile. He didn't seem too pleased to announce this.

The trip took longer than planned. There was heavy traffic EVERYWHERE, to and from, and the lines at the market were super long. We left at seven and were gone an hour! Mom was really irritated when she realized she might miss the announcement. While the Reports are normally about the New Asia war, this one was about Prince Maxon's selection. And, because of this, tonight _everyone_ will be watching.

I tune out the rest when I sit down. "Mom, just tap my shoulder when they stop blabbering," I whisper. She nods.

"Ok, honey," She agrees. I take out my notebook and scribble down a poem to control my nerves. I've loved writing poems since I was five, all of which vary the topic. This one is about summer. I write about the hot weather and the coast. I imagine what it'd be like to be on a private beach with Prince Maxon... To be Selected would be a dream come true, let alone be the next crowned Princess of Illea!

After what seems like a lifetime, Mom finally taps my shoulder. "It's on!" She whispers excitedly.

I turn my attention to the screen, abandoning my Prince Maxon fantasies for now. "And now, the ladies of the Selection!" Gavril smiles. In the corner of the screen was a box of Maxon's face. I squirm a little. The last thing I'd want is Maxon cringing at my face- If I was Selected, of course.

I hold my breath- "Tanya Evelyn Rose of Allens, Two. Kelly Kiana Yinsa of Lakedon, Five." _Please, please, PLEASE!_ "Arizona Cedricson of Hudson, Three. Alyssa Carver of Hansport, Four-"

The house erupts. "IT'S ME!" I scream. "ME ME ME!" I jump up and hug Mom. The phone rings; The cat goes and hides; Mom and Dad start to cry; I collapse screaming. All I could think about was the fact that I'm going to meet the freaking prince of Illea and fight to be his bride.

After our huge celebration, we listened to the rest of the names. I missed a few, but Mom hardly cared because I'll see them eventually. "Kristine Thyra Svendsen of Dominica, Two. Lilianna Roberts of Denbeigh, Four. Destiny Belle Everglade of Fennley, Seven."-I see the king try to hide his cringe- "Callista Imogen Hollands of Zuni, Two. Spark Wathers of Calgary, Seven. Elise Whisks of Angeles, Four. Jackie Alexandra Bernadit of Waverly, Two. " The king looks bored now. Maxon still looked nervous as ever.

"Lexi Cara of Yukon, Two. Sophia Foster of Bankston, Three. Bailey Smith of Baffin, Four. Kylie May of Atlin, Three. April Hepburn of St. George, Four. Ashley Silver of Labrador, Three. Ottla Chevron of Ottaro, Five. America Singer of Carolina, Five." Now the king looks furious. Why's he mad? It's not his Selection! "Alicia Keeper of Sota, Three." After a while, I tune out.

"I'm tired, Mom," I say after the last name (Kriss Ambers of Columbia, Four) is called. "Bedtime for me! I need some serious beauty sleep. Maxon won't want to marry some ugly beast like me," I smirk, heading up the stairs.

"Alyssa, sweetie, for the last time, stop calling yourself ugly. The prince will love you, you're such a beautiful young woman!" Mom blows me a kiss. "Sleep well!"

Dad glances up. "Night, Alyssa," He calls.

I say 'night' to him too and race to my bed, closing my eyes as soon as my body hits the mattress. Tomorrow's going to be a big day, after all.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I think it's way better than last time. And I promise, chapter two won't be posted in like two years from now... XD. Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Selected (not a chapter)

**Hi everybody... First I want to apologize for taking years to update. Literally.**

 **Secondly, the Selected list has been updated. Don't worry, all the characters are the same, but a few spots were left so I used the original characters. Oh, and it's arranged in the ABC order.**

* * *

 _Allens:_ Tanya Evelyn Rose (2)

 _Angeles:_ Elise Whisks (4)

 _Atlin:_ Kylie May (3)

 _Baffin:_ Bailey Smith (4)

 _Bankston:_ Sophia Foster (3)

 _Belcourt:_ Bianca Baker (2)

 _Bonita:_ Candace Rae Stone (3)

 _Calgary:_ Spark Wathers (7)

 _Carolina:_ America Singer (5)

 _Clermont:_ Charlotte Cook (2)

 _Columbia:_ Kriss Ambers (3)

 _Dakota:_ Summer Arnold (3)

 _Denbeigh:_ Lilianna Roberts (4)

 _Dominica:_ Kirstine Thyra Svendsen (2)

 _Fennley:_ Destiny Belle Everglade (7)

 _Hansport:_ Alyssa Carver (4)

 _Honduragua:_ Amberly Rose Simmons (4)

 _Hudson:_ Arizona Cedricson (3)

 _Jammins:_ Jasmine Leigh (4)

 _Kent:_ Peony Lyssa (3)

 _Labrador:_ Ashley Silver (3)

 _Lakedon:_ Kelly Kiana Yinsa (5)

 _Likely:_ Cantave Beauty (4)

 _Midston:_ Oline Bridgette Delacour (3)

 _Ottaro:_ Ottla Chevron (5)

 _Paloma:_ Paris O'Brien (2)

 _Panama:_ Anna Kelley (2)

 _Sonage:_ Rya Messer (5)

 _Sota:_ Alicia Keeper (3)

 _St. George:_ April Hepburn (3)

 _Sumner:_ Phoebe Petunia Winterbottom (4)

 _Waverly:_ Jackie Alexandra Bernadit (2)

 _Whites:_ Hayley Sing Hudben (5)

 _Yukon:_ Lexi Cara (2)

 _Zuni:_ Callista Imogen Hollands (2)


End file.
